The Scam Graveyard
The Scam Graveyard 'is a season 1 episode of Me and The Eds: 2085. Plot The episode opens with Eddy in his room complaining on why he gets a check to save the world and he doesn't. He bangs a bowling ball on his desk and a drawer falls out. Inside, Eddy finds his lost prized possesion, his black scam book chalk full of ideas, victims, and funds. He obviously gets Ed involved, but Prime and Edd once again refuse. Over the week, Eddy goes back on a scam roll, hitting everyone with every scam possible. But his luck takes a turn for the worse with an amusement park scam, Butter Land. From the start, it seems succesful, but then, things go all wrong. People get hurt, bones break, skulls crack, tendons tear, cries wail, its all out wrong. Prime, really pissed with Eddy, upon recovering, he beats the $!@^ out of Eddy, breaking both his legs and his neck, if he has one. A week later, Eddy is quietly sitting in bed listening to Dr Dre on his iPod when all of a sudden, Ed and Edd bust in the door and begin searching the place. Edd carries in a wheelchair and locks the wheels. Ed puts Eddy in it and handcuffs his wrists and waist. Edd unlocks the wheels and wheels him outside to see Prime in the backyard, standing in front of a BBQ grill and holding a bowling ball bag. Edd says they're gonna cook out, and the main selection is, as being removed from the bag, is Eddy's book. Prime slaps the book on the grill and covers it in lighter fluid. Eddy asks if Edd is gonna burn it. Prime removes a book of matches and a single match and hands them to Eddy saying he's gonna do it. Edd unlocks the handcuffs so Eddy can grab them. Eddy tries escaping, but the wheels are still locked. Prime tells him either Eddy burns it, or he will. Either way, Eddy has to watch in sorrow. Eddy again refuses, so Prime snaps his fingers to activate his lighter and sets it on the book. He also says he will be set free after he watches it burn and the flames go out. After 1 minute, Edd puts out the fire and Prime sets Eddy free. Crying, Eddy says he will get revenge, even if it means death. The episode ends with Prime putting the ashes in a safe container and putting it in his trash can. Butter Land Injuries *Jimmy's retainer and bottom jaw broke off *Kevin's right arm broken into two parts and popped off socket *Ilana and Arrietty's skulls cracked *Edd's back broken in half Quotes *'Edd: Bring him outside Ed. *'Eddy': Hey, let me go! *'Prime': Hello, Eddy. Hope you don't mind the grill, the boys and I were about to have a barbecue. *'Eddy': (calm voice) Really? What're we havin'? Burgers? Hot dogs? Ribs? *'Edd': No, we were thinking alone the line of...(Prime throws it on the grill) YOUR BOOK! *'Eddy': What?! Are you insane?! *'Edd': No, we're not. That thing has injured so many people, IT HAS TO GO! *'Eddy': So, you're gonna burn it?! *'Prime': No, (hands him a match and strike pad) YOU ARE! *'Ed': (locks the wheels) Ah ah ah. You ain't goin' nowhere. *'Prime': Eddy, either you burn it, (lights his finger) or I do. *'Eddy': I'll go with C, "NONE OF THE GODDAMN FUCKING ABOVE"! *'Edd': So be it. Prime, do it! *'Prime': Gladly. (sets the book on fire) *'Eddy': NO! MY LIFE'S WORK! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! *'Prime': You have to shut up and watch for 30 seconds. If you can, your free to go! *'Eddy': This is not over! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Trivia *The book burning is a refrence to the 1990's James Caan film and Stephen King novel, Misery. *Another of Prime's powers is revealed, using his index finger as a lighter by snapping his fingers. *Eddy's book has no name, when originally called the "Who-to-Scam-and-When" book. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes